1. Field of the Invention
A portable device for both trimming vegetation and for concomitantly collecting the resultant clippings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most commercial portable hedge and shrub trimmers are not furnished with an integral clippings collector. Such appurtenances are common however in the case of lawn mowers such as the well known rotary power mowers. In this case a simple catch bag is provided behind the mower, with the grass clippings simply being flung, thrown or pushed into the bag.
The advantages of providing an integral clippings collector in conjunction with a portable hedge and shrub trimmer are numerous, and the prior art has suggested several configurations of feasible clippings collectors.
Among the pertinent prior art in this field may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,521; 3,795,050; 3,552,013; 3,073,025; 2,747,276; 2,281,189; and 1,833,246; and British Pat. Nos. 632,539 and 618,339. These prior art patents generally provide bulky and heavy configurations, albeit portability is contemplated. Generally there is nothing to prevent clippings from falling back out of the devices if they are tipped forwards. In this case, the clippings will fly out of the device due to brush action and will be widely scattered and dispersed. Generally these prior art devices are not amenable to cutting the sides of hedges or shrubs, and they are heavy in weight which necessitates the provision of straps etc. for mounting the device on the person of the operator, rather than being truly lightweight enough to be completely portable.